Revolution
by chusang
Summary: When an unexpected series of murders befalls a small town, life changes for a certain pink-haired girl. Mysteries take over the city – and most of all, her life. In times like these, it is not smart to make unexpected moves.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Summary: **When an unexpected series of murders befalls a small town, life changes for a certain pink-haired girl. Mysteries take over the city – and most of all, her life. In times like these, it is not smart to make unexpected moves.

* * *

C1

* * *

In a small bookstore at a remote corner of the campus, a girl sat hidden behind the counter. The girl was fast asleep, it seemed. You couldn't blame her, really. The musty scent in the air was very dominating and made anyone who was in there for more than twenty minutes sleepy. Maybe it was time for renewal – there were so many books that were on the verge of falling apart, it was ridiculous.

But the girl didn't really mind it; she loved books. She could spend all day in that bookstore and so she had the perfect side job. Although – if she didn't wake up _fast_, she would lose that job. Her employer could get really intense, though she was a real sweet heart. Chiyo was her name; she was quite old already. It had made the sleeping girl wonder why she was working on a campus. The thought had haunted her mind when she started working there, but she had given up on it after a while.

Said girl had an odd hair colour of which everyone thought it was unnatural. It annoyed the girl to no end. She had dyed it several times. Colours like brown, blonde and even black. However, it just wasn't _her_. She had even tried to dye it red, but even that just wasn't _it_. Because of all the bleach and dye, her hair had gotten quite stiff.

The girl sat in an unnatural position and it wouldn't go unnoticed when she would wake up. Her bubble-gum hair covered her face and a book lay open in her lap; that was the position Chiyo found her in. A smirk made it to her face. She was both amused and annoyed. Amused, because this had happened before. Annoyed because this happened around _twenty times_ already. ''Girl, wake up. You were allowed to leave half an hour ago.'' Chiyo grabbed the book from the girl's lap and hit her on her head, muttering something along the lines of ''today's youth…''.

The girl awoke from her slumber and her hands went to her head immediately. ''_Ow…_'' she muttered in pain. Slowly, she looked up to see Chiyo towering over her with a stern look on her face. ''I did it again, didn't I?'' she asked ashamed. Just then, she saw the clock hanging on the wall behind Chiyo. Instantly, her eyes widened. ''Oh no, oh no, oh no.'' she said again and again.

''Go to practice already, Sakura.'' Chiyo said with a grin on her face. Stepping aside, the young girl jumped up and grabbed her bag that lay on the ground. Sakura rushed out of the store, on her way thanking Chiyo for waking her up. Outside, said girl was greeted with a dark sky. It wasn't thatlate, but it seemed there was storm coming. She had to hurry to make it inside dry.

* * *

A loud cry echoed through the halls of an almost empty school. Almost empty, because one classroom was occupied by a small group of boys. The boys, four in total, were in a room with _great acoustics_, one had said earlier. The music classroom was located in an underground part of the school. Those classrooms were mostly used for band practice, stuff like that.

''Really, Naruto? Again?'' a boy with onyx eyes commented, his voice full of disbelief. He leaned back against the wall. The boy he commented on, Naruto, stood a meter away. A sheepish grin had formed on his face. ''This is the third time this week.'' the onyx-eyed boy muttered full of aggravation. _I don't get how he does it, really. It's going to cost us a fortune if this keeps happening._

''Did Naruto break a string again?'' a loud voice said from the other side of the room. The boys all turned their heads towards the source and saw a pink-haired girl heading towards them. She also had a grin plastered on her face. The wavy, pink hair framed her face as she came closer to the group. A thought went through her head; _I should've known when I heard Naruto yell. But then again, I can't really complain. I'm the one that keeps coming in late. _

The whole group was now assembled, Sakura being the final member. Some of them were quite intimidating if you didn't know them, you see. There was Naruto, who played guitar. He wasn't that scary, but sometimes he could get a bit too excited, causing the strings to snap. He had blonde hair – almost yellow – and three scars on each cheek marred his face. Most of the time, he had a wide grin on his face. Another noticeable detail was the colour of his eyes – ocean blue. _You can get lost in those_, Sakura thought.

She knew for a fact that one girl had indeed gotten lost in them already. Hinata was her name; she was very pretty, Sakura had to admit. Long, dark hair and pearl-coloured eyes. Hinata was very shy and it seemed Naruto had taken a liking in her, too.

Then, you had Sasuke. He was a good friend of Naruto's and played the keyboard. He could be really intimidating if he wanted to. But then again, he and the boys could also be really sweet, _from time to time_. Sakura being the only girl in the band, they often reacted very protective towards her.

Sasuke had, as earlier mentioned, onyx-coloured eyes. His hair had a similar colour, but when the sun fell on it, it almost seemed to be blue. Two locks of hair framed his face and the back of his hair stood upwards. Sakura suspected he used a _lot _of hair products to get it like that. But, up to this moment, he had always denied it.

''What else?'' Kiba scoffed from behind the drums. He was another member of the band. Kiba, of course, played the drums. Besides that, he had a real passion for dogs. While they actually weren't allowed on the school grounds, Kiba had managed to sneak one in. To this day, Akamaru – his dog – still lived with him. He didn't think a teacher suspected him, but Sakura thought otherwise. She assumed they just didn't say anything about it. Kiba was much like Naruto, being loud and all. Instead of the six lines like on Naruto's face, Kiba had a red triangle on both of his cheeks.

Second to last, you had Gaara. He played the bass. Gaara was a very quiet, but also intimidating, guy; he'd rather not have too much attention. But with his extreme looks, he didn't go unnoticed. Gaara had short and unruly hair. Sakura wasn't one to talk about odd hair colours, but Gaara's was blood red. It was the same colour as the tattoo he had above his left eye. Another detail about him was his lack of eyebrows. Sakura didn't actually know the story behind that, maybe he had an accident in chemistry a long time ago? But all in all, he was a good guy.

Finally, there was Sakura. Sakura, the only girl in the band, took care of the vocals. The band had been looking for a singer, 'till they found her. She had been singing on her way to class once and Naruto was the one to ask her to join. Although she was hesitant at first, the boys really persuaded her. Her bubble-gum hair matched with her emerald eyes; a real boy-magnet. ''What are we gonna do then?'' she asked the boys.

''We should get new strings for Naruto first – a whole lot of them.'' Sasuke answered her, looking sideways at Naruto, who was fumbling with his guitar. Sakura went to sit down on a table and placed her bag beside her, looking at Sasuke.

They normally rehearsed in the other music classroom; that brought the pink-haired girl to an idea. ''Well…'' she started, ''maybe there are some spares around here?'' Sakura jumped up from the table and walked over to Studio 1, a smaller room with some music instruments and other things music related.

''Can't we just take another guitar?'' Gaara mumbled in response as he set his bass guitar behind him. He went after Sakura into the studio. Sakura, in her turn, was already looking though different drawers. ''Sakura?''

''No,'' she started, ''Tayuya put them under lock and key.'' _Just our luck_, Sakura thought. Tayuya was a substitute for their normal music teacher and she didn't seem to like them. She was pretty young, too, but it seemed she had taken a liking in the Sound dorm. You see, Sakura lived in a boarding school. There were five different dorms for the students. Boys and girls could live together in a dorm, but they didn't room together. They were under no circumstances allowed to be in the other genders' room after seven o'clock.

Sakura lived in the Leaf dorm, along with Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba. She herself roomed with her best friend, Ino. Sasuke and Naruto roomed together while Kiba roomed with Shino; he was a bit of a silent type. It seemed perfect that they roomed together as they both liked animals. Gaara was the only one in their band who lived in a different dorm: Sand dorm. He roomed with his brother Kankurō, though that wasn't always ideal either.

Sasuke walked into the room, though he didn't help Sakura with looking for the strings. Instead, he just frowned. ''Sak, let's just leave it. We'll just go to the music store in town, tomorrow.'' But, Sakura went on with searching.

''Yeah, right.'' she muttered in response, not looking at him to answer. ''You think she'd let us? Last time you and Naruto went, she didn't approve, either.'' she continued. Their dorm's head was Tsunade, a very strict woman.

''Well,'' Sasuke started, ''if you'd ask, she'd say yes. _You_'re her favourite, after all.'' Gaara snorted to his answer. It was true, Tsunade really liked Sakura. Maybe because Sakura seemed to be the only one close to 'normal' in the entire dorm, except for a few.

Sakura stopped looking and turned around. ''Fine, fine. But I'm not going alone.'' she said in response.

* * *

So there she was. In Tsunade's office, along with Sasuke. They hadn't asked yet as Tsunade was _actually _asleep, lying with her head on her desk. A lone bottle of sake accompanied her. Luckily, Shizune, her assistant, walked in. She wasn't even surprised. She rushed to Tsunade's side, whispering something in her ear. ''Please wake up, Tsunade.'' she said. After a while, the blonde-haired woman finally woke up. Not silently, though.

''Eh–what? What now, Shizune? Can't you see I'm working?'' She wiped away a slight trail of saliva at the corner of her mouth. Shizune let out a nervous laugh, while Sakura and Sasuke still stood there awkwardly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. In response, Sakura nudged him with a stern look on her face. ''Eh, excuse me – we came to ask permission to leave the school grounds tomorrow. You see, we need to get some strings at the store.'' Sakura butted in.

''What– oh, Sakura. Sure, you can go. Not alone, though. Take that Uchiha with you.'' Tsunade said, waving at Sasuke. ''Naruto broke them, I presume? Unbelievable, that kid. I don't get how he does it.'' she continued, muttering the last part. Sasuke snorted at that, _that's what I thought_.

The head of their dorm, Tsunade, had a drinking problem. It was no secret around the campus. She also taught a class, biology. Her niece, Shizune, often assisted her with paperwork and keeping watch. Although she wasn't alone with that – Jiraiya, a friend of Tsunade's, also helped out a lot. While Shizune was often at the girls' side, Jiraiya was at the boys' side.

Tsunade wasn't only known for her drinking problem, oh no. If you'd mention her around the city, they would immediately know who you were referring to. _The Legendary Sucker_, that was her nickname around town. With her awful gambling habit, she'd definitely earned it.

''Thank you, Mrs Tsunade.'' Sakura said in response. ''We'll take our leave, then.'' With that, both she and Sasuke left the room.

''We'll go to town after English, as it's both our last class.'' Sasuke suggested to Sakura with a monotone voice. It was noisy around the dorm, which was a normal thing around dinnertime. ''I'll see you at dinner.'' Sasuke said and walked away, probably to his own room.

When Sakura arrived at her room, she immediately changed into her everyday clothes. She hadn't really had the time to do so earlier as she had to go to the bookstore after her last class. The pink-haired girl wondered where her roommate was. A thought went through her head, _maybe she's at Chōji's room._ She had spent an awful lot of time there lately.

Chōji was Ino's boyfriend. He had been for a few months already, which was unusual for Ino. She usually jumped from guy to guy. She had also dated Chōji's roommate, Shikamaru. Shikamaru was Chōji's best friend, though dating the others ex didn't seem pose a problem.

Just as Sakura put her shoes on, Ino walked in. Ino, who had a real passion for gossip, had been Sakura's friend for a long time already. They met when they were around the age of five and had been inseparable ever since. ''Oh, Sakura! Are you ready to go?'' she asked her roommate.

Sakura lifted herself from the bed. ''Yeah, let's go!''

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter so far, hopefully, if people want me to continue, there'll be more. To conclude this, I'm asking you not to be afraid to ask any questions or point out any mistakes. I want to learn from them and improve my writing skills.

Also, please check out my other fanfic, _Playing God_. It's not Sasu/Saku but Ita/Saku instead.


	2. Oh, no!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Summary: **When an unexpected series of murders befalls a small town, life changes for a certain pink-haired girl. Mysteries take over the city – and most of all, her life. In times like these, it is not smart to make unexpected moves.

* * *

C2

* * *

''_Ugh…_'' the pink-haired girl moaned. She opened her eyes and was greeted by a dark room. For once, she was the first to wake. The numbers had just changed to 6:31 when Sakura turned her head towards the alarm clock.

It was a Wednesday morning, so her first class started at half past eight. Breakfast was served at half past seven, so she didn't have to get up for at _least_ half an hour. Still, Sakura decided to change into her uniform and get ready.

She quickly sat up and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. Apparently, Ino was still fully asleep. Although no one was supposed to know, she sometimes snored in her sleep. Sakura had pointed it out to her once and Ino didn't appreciate it. Sakura stood up and walked over to her closet to get her uniform.

It was a boring thing, really. The uniform for girls consisted of a plain, red skirt. The top was a simple, white blouse with short sleeves. Optional was a light yellow vest. For instance, if the weather was bad. Instead of a vest, you could also wear a cardigan, as both were allowed. Shoes weren't part of the uniform, so you could choose your own. Sakura usually chose some white sneakers.

The weather report of yesterday said it wouldn't be too cold, so Sakura decided to leave the vest. Besides, one of her cardigans was always in her gym locker for emergencies. Changing in the dark was no problem, doing her hair was. Silently, Sakura opened the door and went to the bathroom at the end of the hall. No one was in there yet, so she decided to take her time.

The girl never really did much to her hair, unlike Ino. Although nobody had _ever _seen it, Ino's hair could curl in odd ways. She always straightened it so no one would see. Sakura's hair was kind of wavy, but she didn't feel like she should straighten it like Ino. After she combed through it with her fingers, she parted her hair in the middle and took two locks of hair to the side. That was so it wouldn't bother her for the rest of the day.

Sakura let the water run and cleaned her face. For makeup, she didn't do so much either. Just a bit of mascara and some liquid eyeliner above her eyes. In the beginning, it'd always turn out bad. But after a few years, she finally got the hang of it.

Looking at the clock above the door, she saw that it was around a quarter past seven. It was unusual for Sakura to take so long in the bathroom. But then again, she had decided to take her time. While dwelling on her thoughts, the door opened and Hinata walked in. ''Good morning, Hinata!'' Sakura said with a smile.

''Good morning, Sakura'' Hinata replied with a soft voice. ''Did you sleep well?'' she asked, standing beside Sakura. Just like her classmate did earlier, Hinata washed her face with some cold water. It was one of the only things she did in the morning, besides combing her hair. Sometimes she curled her lashes, but not more than that.

''I slept alright.'' Sakura responded. Ino was probably busy with her own morning routine. That usually involved straightening and combing her hair, washing her face. Normally, she did her makeup in the bathroom, just like Sakura. She was usually busy with her routine for an hour or so, most of the time less than that. ''Tenten is still asleep, I suppose?'' she asked Hinata.

Tenten was Hinata's roommate, though she was in another year. Typical for Tenten were the two buns on top of her head. Other than that, she didn't have any weird habits like Ino. She was also a bit more talkative than Hinata. Sakura supposed the two of them were a good combination as Tenten usually got Hinata to be more confident.

''I don't know. She said she'd get up within five minutes, though I doubt she did.'' she admitted.

''Oh.'' Sakura said in response, ''Well, I'll check up on Ino. Normally she would be here already.'' she continued. Taking one last look in the mirror, the pink-haired student took her leave. ''I'll see you at breakfast, Hinata.''

Sakura walked through the hall. There was a bit more life, now. Other students were waking up and getting ready. She opened the door to her room to see Ino sitting straight up in bed. Although that was the way she found her, Ino didn't really look awake. Her eyes were still closed. It was almost like she was sleeping, but sitting up. ''Ino?'' Sakura asked.

''_What_?'' she murmured sleepily.

''It's about a quarter past seven. Why aren't you getting ready?'' Sakura asked her. Once she had said that, Ino widened her eyes in shock. Usually, she woke up at half past six sharp.

Ino then furrowed her brows in confusion. ''A quarter past seven? Who are you kidding, it's not even–'' she stopped talking when she saw the alarm clock next to her bed. ''Oh, my God. I must have slept through my alarm. Oh, _God_.'' The blonde-haired girl quickly swept her legs over the edge of the bed and rushed to her closet in order to get her uniform.

''You have exactly…'' Sakura looked at the alarm clock and counted, ''68 minutes left to get clothed, do your makeup _and _hair before class. Don't forget about breakfast. If you're late, there's not much left. Especially with Chōji being there at eight sharp.'' she carried on. Sakura could _easily_ get ready in that time. Ino, however, couldn't.

While Ino was hurrying, Sakura was collecting the books she needed that day at a steady pace. She didn't think she'd ever seen Ino rushing this much. ''I'll be right back.'' Ino yelled when she hurried out of the room.

* * *

''Any questions?'' Kakashi's voice resounded through the classroom. There were about twenty students present, of which at _least _ten were yawning. They couldn't help it; English was so _boring. _''Well… I guess not.'' he continued. ''Homework's on the blackboard.''

Some of the students groaned. Kakashi was their English teacher and he wasn't too shabby about keeping the amount of homework to a minimum. Sakura, who sat in the back of the class, laid her head on the table and sighed. ''How long?'' she asked Ino, who sat beside her.

''Five minutes? I don't know, don't ask me.'' she answered and went back to examining her nails. Just at that moment, the bell rang as to indicate the ending of this lesson. Luckily, it was Sakura's last class. Everyone started to pack their bags and stood up to leave.

Instead of walking towards the door, the pick-haired girl walked over to Sasuke's table. Said boy was doing a good job of ignoring Naruto and turned towards Sakura. ''Let's go.'' he simply said. Sakura gave him a small smile.

A few years ago, Sakura had a small crush on Sasuke. (''_Small_? Who are you even kidding, girl?'' – Ino) Truth was, she used to have a _major _crush on him. But when time went by, it lessened. Now, it was just a healthy, friendly relationship.

Walking into the music store, they were greeted by the store's owner. Koyuki Kazahana was her name. ''Ah, you guys again? What do you need?'' she asked.

''Well, seeing as Naruto broke some strings on his guitar again…'' Sasuke started to explain what happened. By the time they walked out of the store, they had enough to last for a while. As it was only four o'clock, Sakura had suggested eating something while they were there anyway. Unsurprisingly, they had ended up in a simple bar. The noise of the TV sounded through the area.

''…_A male body was discovered in an alley in the north of town. The murderer's identity is still unknown, as the police are still looking for evidence.''_

Sakura choked on her drink. ''A murder? _Here_? Nothing ever happens in this area.'' she exclaimed. The girl looked at Sasuke, whose brows were furrowed. He didn't seem to understand it either. ''Sasuke, we should head back.''

''Yeah…'' he murmured. ''come on, Sakura.'' he continued, grabbing said girl's hand. Sakura blushed and grabbed her coat before they rushed out of there.

* * *

''Have you heard? Someone's been _murdered_.'' one of the many voices sounded. It was the subject of the day, of course. It would be for a while.

''_Really_? Oh, God. What happened?'' the responding voice asked. It was on the thoughts of many, what had happened? Nobody knew, as the police force refused to give any more information. The only thing that was known, was that the victim was male and dead, of course.

Sakura and her little group of friends sat at the table in the dining area. While the rest was talking about it, the pink-haired girl silently poked her food. ''What's wrong, Sakura? Are you _that_ upset about what happened?'' Ino asked her.

''No.'' she answered curtly. ''I'm just thinking. Who do you think was murdered?'' she asked the group. A few sat quietly, thinking about her question.

''I think it was an important business man.'' Kiba said, ''You know. Some guy who was in business by day, junky by night.''

''Could be. Maybe he had an affair with some guy's wife and it was for revenge?'' Ino said in response. ''Did you guys hear about the new rules, though? I heard Tsunade's taking precautions. She has been hanging up the new rules all around the dorm.''

''Really?'' Tenten asked, ''What are they?''

''Don't know. Haven't looked at it yet.'' Ino said.

''_Guys_!'' Naruto came up to the table where his friends sat. ''Have you heard about the new rules? We can't go outside after four o'clock anymore!'' he said down next to Sasuke, opposite to Sakura.

''Go away, moron.'' Sasuke murmured and pushed Naruto off the bench.

''_Basterd_!''

* * *

Although the room was filled with darkness, both Sakura and Ino were wide awake. ''I can't sleep.'' one muttered irritated. It was around two o'clock in the morning already.

''Me neither…'' the other said. Earlier, Mrs Tsunade had made the announcements about the new rules. Now, they weren't allowed to go out after their last class. No exceptions. They were also only allowed on the supervised parts of the school grounds. ''What's going to happen, now?'' Sakura asked.

''Well, we're gonna sleep.'' Ino said.

''That's not what I meant.'' the other bit back. Nobody knew who the victim was, except for the police force, but they didn't tell the journalists. Tomorrow there would be a press conference. Everyone at school was wondering and talking about who it might have been and who killed him.

''I _know _that's not what you meant. But we're going to have to sleep eventually. School tomorrow hasn't been cancelled.''

''That sucks.''

Eventually, both of the girls fell asleep. After all, it was just a school day. Tomorrow they would probably know who it was.

The town they lived in wasn't big, but it was part of a community. A lot of people knew each other; some loved that, others despised it. To know so much about each other's lives; privacy. Or rather, lack thereof. If the murderer lived there, he wouldn't go unnoticed for a long time.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that was another chapter! So, who is murdered, you're asking? You'll know next time. As always, please leave a review. If you have any questions, you can ask me anything! You can also follow me or my story to keep up-to-date.

I've also said this in my other story, but I'll also say it here. I've got a test period coming in the third week of January, so I _probably _won't update for a while on both stories.


End file.
